<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spencer Reid Drabble Collection by prettyboy_spence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699812">Spencer Reid Drabble Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboy_spence/pseuds/prettyboy_spence'>prettyboy_spence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And His Name is Spencer Reid, BAU Family Feels, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Criminal Minds Drabbles, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm new at this, I'm so sorry, Spencer Reid Drabbles, They're Just One Big Family, i love one man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboy_spence/pseuds/prettyboy_spence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just my collection of spencer reid drabbles because i am a whore for him and mgg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. hold my hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you have a requests for the collection, feel free to send them to my tumblr: euphoria-parker</p>
<p>hope you enjoy these!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>when your baby girl is missing you, spencer knows just how to cheer her up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That is not what happened, and you know it!” The sounds of suppressed snickers and snorts of laughter surrounded you as Penelope and Derek, much to your chagrin, retell the story of how you unceremoniously streaked through the streets of Las Vegas topless after a few rounds of Jose Cuervo, with them and Spencer chasing after you.</p><p>“Yeah, sweetpea?” Derek throws you a broad, teasing grin. “Then, tell us how it happened.”</p><p>“Not like that,” you tell him with a defeated grumble when your phone started buzzing incessantly. Digging through your bag to find it, you press the <em>ACCEPT CALL</em> button and hold it up to your ear. ”Peterson.”</p><p>“Mama?” The tiny voice on the other end asked, and your heart twisted in your chest. “Are you on the p’ane?”</p><p>“Yeah, babydoll. I’m on the plane,” you tell her. “I’ll try to be home as soon as I can, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” You could tell that Olivia didn’t like that answer, but she understood why you have to be away. “Will you catch the bad guy for me?”</p><p>The smallest of laughs passes through your lips as you nod to her. “I always do.”</p><p>A moment of pause then another question. “Is Spencer there?” Your little girl had a habit of asking if Spencer was with you when she called you during a case; she absolutely adores him, just like her mother does.</p><p>“He sure is. Would you like to talk him?”</p><p>You hear a faint “yes, p’ease” before you hold out your phone to the Boy Wonder. “Your biggest fan wants to talk to you.” He grins broadly and eagerly takes the device from you and places it up to his own ear.</p><p>“Hey there. How’s my most favorite little girl in the whole entire world?” He affectionately coos to your daughter, and you can faintly hear the toddler shriek out a giggle.</p><p>“Oh, yeah? Did you have fun?”</p><p>That wistful look that your mom always teases you about falls over your face as Spencer converses with your daughter. He was a happy addition into her life after her dad exited her life, much like Spencer’s own father had.</p><p>He was good to her, and you could never thank him enough for that.</p><p>“Well, here’s what I’ll do,” you hear him tell her. “I’ll go with you as long as you promise to let me hold your hand.” He waits for her response before his grin stretches out to his ears. “Alright! That’s my girl.”</p><p>He quiets down and his eyebrows raise as you assume she tells him something. “Oh, yeah? What’s that?”</p><p>His eyes practically bugged out of his head at her question, and this adorable little flush overtakes his cheeks and tips of his ears. “W-Well, Liv, you’ll, uh, you’ll have to ask Mama about that, okay?”</p><p>He then says his goodbyes to her before returning your phone to you.</p><p>There’s amusement in Derek’s eyes when he asks, “So, did she finally ask you what I hope she asked you?”</p><p>He utters a “shut up” to the other man under a sip of coffee, which causes Derek to simply laugh at Spence’s expense and shake his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. pretty boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you weren’t good at first impressions, but this time, you did something right.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i had so much fun writing this, and i adore spencer with glasses.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>First impressions were not one of your strengths. All your life, your parents told you that it was just a phase, and you would grow out of it as you got older.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well, you just turned twenty-three last week, and your phase showed no sign of slowing down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Here’s a prime example:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Agent Jareau, who insisted you call her JJ, was showing your desk to when you spotted a tall, lanky brunette man wearing glasses across the bullpen. You nudged her gently with your elbow and pointed to him. “Who’s that?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Her eyes followed your finger and smiled softly. “That’s Spencer. He’s part of the BAU, too.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Holy shit,” you utter in pure amazement. “</em>
    <em>He’s so pretty I think I might faint.</em>
    <em>”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>The powers above you obviously liked seeing you make a complete moron out of yourself because Spencer turned to you, having heard you. He tilts his head slightly to one side and raises an eyebrow at you. A taller, muscle-bound man—Derek—and an intimidating dark-haired woman—Emily—snorted out their amusement and loudly pointed out their friend’s flushed cheeks.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Great. Now, he’ll think I’m creepy,” you lament to JJ. She shakes her head.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“I doubt that. I think Spence is flattered, just surprised at how… </em>forward <em>you were about it.” She shrugs a shoulder. “He doesn’t get that kind of attention a lot.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“He doesn’t?” She shakes her again, her lips turning downward. “I would happily provide it.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Emily’s cry of “his ears are turning red” makes you feel a little better.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Placing a hand on your shoulder, JJ nods towards the small set of stairs ahead of you. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to Hotch.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You and Spencer had a touch-and-go relationship immediately following that. It was mostly fleeting glances, shy waves, and tiny smiles for the next few weeks until he got used to you being around. Once the initial awkwardness passed, you two actually grew quite close. You even established movie night once a week.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One weekend in April, when the team had a couple of days off, you were out grabbing coffee with JJ, Emily, and Penelope.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, J, how are you and Will doing?” The eccentric Queen of Supreme Genius asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Grinning from ear to ear, the other blonde answered, “Really well. He’s so sweet. I think this could honestly go somewhere.” You were about to tell her that you were happy for her when your phone buzzed to life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A text from Spencer blinked up at you. <em>Hey. You busy tonight?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Emily laughs and nods toward your phone. “Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It was a text from Spence,” you admit. “He asked me if I was busy tonight.” Penelope squealed and insisted that you “text that boy back immediately and tell you aren’t.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Which you did. <strong>Not at all. What do you have in mind?</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No one was surprised when you showed up to the bullpen Monday morning, hands intertwined and swinging by your sides.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the right time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>after spencer wakes up in the hospital at the end of season nine, there is no other place you’d rather be than by his side.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i swear i rewrote this like six times.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, there he is,” you smile as Spencer blink his eyes open. “There’s our Boy Wonder.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/N?” He mumbled as he tried sitting up. “What... What are you doing here?” He grimaces at the pain pinching at his nerves.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No.” You gently push him back into his bed. “I wanted you to see a familiar face when you finally opened those pretty eyes of yours.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His chuckle is breathy, and he shifts himself slightly. “How long was I out?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“About nine and half hours.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Expelling a long sigh through his nose, he gives you another delirious smile. “Thank you for being here when I woke up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You took his hand into yours and twined your fingers with his. “Anything for my favorite genius.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He narrows those pretty eyes at you curiously, and you swear your heart stuttered in your chest. “Are you... flirting with me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You finally noticed?” You nudge him playfully. “I’ve only been doing it for, like, three years now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” He asked, peeking down at your hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shrug your shoulders. “I didn’t think I would have a chance. Plus, a-after you lost Maeve, I didn’t think it was the right time. If I told you how I felt, I didn’t want to freak you out or make you think that I was taking advantage of you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I would never think that,” he whispers and squeezes your hand. He clears his throat. “Would you want to grab coffee with me sometime? You know, once I’m out of all this?” He motions to his hospital bed and gown.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A shy, slightly embarrassed smile and nod is what he gets as a response. Then, after a moment, “I’d love that, Spence.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. half a heart (diana)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sometimes, we can't save ourselves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you or someone you know is ever struggling with something similar to this, please talk to someone you trust or a medical professional. or call the national suicide prevention lifeline at 1-800-273-TALK (8255).</p>
<p>trigger warning: mentions of suicide ideation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Today marks three days. You’ve been surrounded by the same four walls for three days now. It’s better this way. The only life you can ruin now is your own.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dozens of missed phone calls and texts sit unbothered in your phone. Talking to them would only make it real.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was around three when the knock at the door. “Emily?” The muffled voice came from outside your apartment. “Emily, it’s Morgan. I just wanna talk. Please open the door.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Biting you lip as a show of hesitation, you stand slowly from your couch and make your way to the door. You hear the lock being turned, but you don’t feel yourself doing it. It’s like you’re not even in your own body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In all his six-one glory, on the other side of the door, stands Derek Morgan. His eyes are soft with concern, and his hands are shoved into the pockets of his jeans.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A mumbled “hi” is the only thing you can bring yourself to say.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can I come in?” He asks as he looks you over. He, without a doubt, sees the disheveled, messy hair, rumpled clothes, and dark bags under your eyes. You step aside silently to let him enter your humble abode.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“To what I do owe this pleasure, Morgan?” You cross your arms over your chest, and he can see the signs of defensiveness and hostility in your posture.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know why I’m here, Emily.” He steps closer to you. “We’re worried about you. Nobody’s seen or heard from you in days.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, as you can clearly see, I’m fine. You can go now.” You’re looking for a way, any kind of way, to escape the situation, and he knows that. He knows what being a frightened, caged animal looks like. He also knows what lying looks like.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re not fine. There has been complete radio silence for three days. We didn’t know if something had happened to you or not.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You mean if I’d killed myself,” you huff out a bitter laugh. Derek counts to twenty-nine before you open your mouth again. “I thought about it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Emily...” He sighs. “This is exactly why you call one of us. We all know how you are when you bottle things up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It was only for a second,” you swear. “Then, I thought about Spence. About his smile, his corny little jokes, his unwavering love to those people closest to him, his arms engulfing me when he hugs me.” The sound that leaves you is a mix of a repressed sob and a bitter laugh. “I remember asking myself, ‘How could I ever rob myself of that?’ I couldn’t bring myself do it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Does he know about... how you feel?” You shake your head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I never worked up enough nerve.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Showing you a soft smile, he nods in the direction of your bathroom. “How about you get cleaned up and we can go surprise them? They’ve been dying to see you.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Copying his smile, you nod and head toward there, relishing the idea of a warm shower.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
  <p>Ironically, Spencer is the first one who sees you. He has one of those infectious, baby-faced grins plastered across his lips as he jogs over to you with a call of “Emily, you’re back!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The warmth of his hands on your back and smell of coffee on his skin excites your senses, and you want it close, want <em>him</em> close, at all times.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,” you mutter into his shoulder.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His surprised chuckle barely registers in yours over the sound of your racing heart. “For what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You slip from his arms and stroke his cheeks with the pad of your thumbs. “For being you.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>